trouble where people think of jess
by gg biggest fan
Summary: rory doesn't know why she is pulling away from logan but we do the answer is jess


rory gilmore was sitting in her english class, trying very hard not to let her brain wonder. ever since she dropped out of yule and came back all she could think about was jess .  
yes the jess when she was going out with never showed her how much he loved her, the same jess who came back told her he loved her and then took off and yes the same jess who came to her doom room and asked her to run away with him. after that rory lost her veginaty to dean and then started going out with logan. logan the guy who she was dating right now. yes the logan who's father told rory she didn't have it to make it , the logan who got her drunk and the one who she stole the boat with but rory gilmore loved logan or that was what she was trying to convinse her self . 

i love logan i do , i'm just thinking about jess because he helped me rember who i was when i dropped out of yule if it wasn't for him i might have not come back to yule and more importantly started to talk to mum again. but he seemed so changed when he came back and he wrote a book because i inspired him me rory gilmore! NO i do not have feeling's for jess again he's gone and i'm with logan

logan: hey ace rory came out of her thought's at the voice of her boyfriend

rory: o logan it's you!  
logan: sorry i didn't meen to scare you, how was your lesson? god i really could just pass out, my day was full on how about your's?  
rory smiling answred: don't worry you didn't scary me and yeah school was quite full on but you know what i enjoyed it i never knew how much i missed all this.  
logan: and her i thought you came back for doing this at that moment logan pulled rory into a empty class room and started kissing her like a dog who hadn't seen found in a year.  
rory: logan stop! logan: y?  
rory: because i said so and i promised mum i would go over and help her with a few thing's logan replied now kissing rory's neck: ace we hardly ever see eachother now!  
rory: logan please i have to go this of course was a lie today she did not have to go her mum's but yet she found her self lying to logan

logan : k i see you later , rory opening the door and exiting: yeah sure bye camera stay's on logan logan couldn't help but think rory was going off him i have no idea what's going on with rory, is she getting feed up of me and i'm sops to be the one with the no string's attached recently well excetly sence thet jess guy came and went rory's been acting weird god i can't rember the last time she kissed me just now i was the one kissing her and all she was doing was pulling away from me , man i'm late to meet finn logan exit's

star's hollow god what am i going to tell mum hi mum well how are you? oh i'm fine it's just i can't stop thinking of jess and how much ha changed and em yeh there's more i can't seem to want to be around logan so i came here hope you don't mind how was work?  
knock knock why isn't any one answering?  
knock knock knock knock just then luke opened the door luke: what the hell do you want tylor? o rory sorry i thought it was tylor... hi rory smiling: don't worry luke how you been ? is mum in?  
luke movin out the way: yeh sorry come in em lor isn't here at the moment so want you up to?  
rory coming into the front room rory:back to school so load's of work to do luke: come into the kitchen i'll make you coffee you do want some ?  
rory:you do rember who you're talkin to

luke laughing : right

yule logan sitting in his room speaking to finn about rory logan: rory's just so different she seem's distracted, i was kissing her today and she broke it off to say she had to go her mum's when i know for a matter of fact it's not here day to visit her mum finn: well not long ago she wasn't talking to her mum maybe there just catching up for old time's logan:maybe but it's like she's going off me why are you lookin at me like that?  
finn: who are you and what you done to logan logan:haha your so funny it's nice to know when i'm here telling you my love life with rory is goin down the drain you have time to be funny, just great!  
finn now laughing: sorry man but wasn't she the one who said she love's you and you didn't reply god it seem's the other way round the way you've been acting come on these are chick's where talking about it's might just be that time of the month logan cheering up logan:yeah maybe finn:now that's better come on let's go out !  
logan:k!

back to the gilmore house luke making coffee for rory and still no sign of lorliea luke:here you go rory:oh thank's luke i absoutly would die without you luke:your welcome should i or should i not ask him about jess , luke understanding the silence luke:jess phoned a few day's go he's fine rory relising luke could read her quite well rory:good luke: yeah it is he's finlly got his life back on track rory:yeah seem's like it luke:is something wrong?  
rory:no luke:rory,you miss him don't you?  
rory laughing:never thought i would admit it but yeah luke:i thought you were over him?  
rory:yeah so did i, it's just that when he came back i could feel the spark's flying and he's changed so much for the better luke:yeh that's jess when you think he can't suprise you any more bang he does rory:yeah that's jess bang lorliea the oldest gilmore in the room has arrived home lorliea not bothering to see who was inside started talking to luke lor:luke , lucas i need coffee now walking into the kitchen she spotted rory lor:oh rory hi i didn't no you where here rory get's up to hug lor rory:yeah nothing much to do at yule so i thought i would came here and seeing as you were not here luke provide me with this pointing to her cup of coffee lor in her sicastic voice: so other people can get coffee but not your wife to be ? oh i get it your going off of me luke roll's his eye's and pour's lor some coffee in lor: you are so not getting a thankyou from me.  
the next 2 hour's where spent with the two gilmore's making joke's and luke rolling his eye's.

luke, lor and rory standing at the front door lor:oh rory don't go lucas doesn't love me any more he doesn't want to give me coffee luke : drive safly rory: i will bye mum bye luke

rory get's in the car and lor goes inside camera focus on luke watching rory drive away.

there my first every fanfiction please let me now what you think thank you.


End file.
